project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéfind
|he/she = he}} This page is about Pokémon that can be found in a specific route or area. Some Pokémon can be found in multiple routes whereas some cannot be caught (Obtained by Roulette). Pokéfind (Routes) Bolded and Italicized = Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Route 1 Route 2 Combee, Pidgey, Pikachu (Rare), Rattata, Sewaddle, Zigzagoon, Roaming Legendaries Viridian Forest Caterpie, Combee, Kakuna, Metapod, Munchlax (Rare), Pikachu (Rare), Seedot (Rare), Venipede (Uncommon), Weedle, Eevee (if you have the Gamepass), Roaming Legendaries Route 22 Cutiefly (Uncommon), Heracross (Rare), Mankey, Mudsbray, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Panpour, Pansage, Pansear, Rattata, Skiddo, Spearow, Roaming Legendaries Pewter City Combee, Joltik, Sentret, Zigzagoon, Roaming Legendaries Route 3 Jigglypuff (Rare), Mankey, Patrat, Pidgey, Ralts (Very Rare), Snubbull, Spearow, Swablu (Uncommon), Cacnea (Sandy Grass Patches), Roaming Legendaries Mt. Moon Aerodactyl (Very Rare), Clefairy (Uncommon), Cranidos (Very Rare), Geodude, Kabuto (Rare), Omanyte (Rare), Paras, Swinub (Rare), Zubat, Aron (if you have the Gamepass), Larvitar (If you have the Gamepass), Trapinch (if you have the Gamepass), Regirock, Roaming Legendaries Route 4 Ekans, Magikarp, Sandshrew, Spearow, Roaming Legendaries Route 5 Bellsprout, Drifloon (Uncommon), Kelfki (Rare), Mankey, Meowth, Oddish, Roaming Legendaries Route 6 Abra, Bellsprout, Gligar (Rare), Magnemite, Meowth, Oddish, Pidgey, Psyduck, Rattata, Shroomish (Uncommon), Slowpoke, Roaming Legendaries Route 11 Diglett, Drowzee, Dugtrio, Ekans, Sandshrew, Seviper (Rare), Slakoth, Snorlax (Uncommon), Zangoose (Rare), Roaming Legendaries Route 12 Buizel (Rare), Goldeen, Krabby, Magikarp, Poliwag, Staryu, Keldeo (Champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries Pokemon Tower Cubone (Rare), Gastly, Misdreavus (Rare), Spiritomb (Champion badge required, talk to the NPC on the 4th floor), Giratina (Champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries Route 10 Machop, Magnemite, Murkrow (Rare), Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Onix (Uncommon), Phantump (Uncommon), Shuppet (Very Rare), Voltorb, Zapdos, Roaming Legendaries Route 7 Abra, Ekans, Growlithe, Pidgey, Sandshrew, Vulpix, Yanma (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries Route 8 Ekans, Growlithe, Mankey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Venonat, Vulpix, Whismur (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries Route 16 Doduo, Fearow, Grimer, Rattata, Spearow, Tropius (Rare), Roaming Legendaries Fuchsia City Chansey (Rare), Doduo, Dragonair (Uncommon), Dratini (Uncommon), Exeggcute, Kangaskhan (Rare), Nidorina, Nidorino, Pinsir, Rhyhorn, Scyther (Uncommon), Tangela, Tauros, Farfetch'd (In The Fenced In Grass Patch), Skorupi (In the fenced-in grass patch, Rare), Roaming Legendaries Seafoam Cave Bronzor (Rare), Chinchou, Lapras (Uncommon), Seel, Sneasel, Snorunt, Spheal, Swinub, Zubat, Articuno, Kyurem (Champion Badge required), Roaming Legendaries Water Puddle Before Seafoam Cave Frillish (Uncommon), Goldeen, Horsea, Shellder, Skrelp (Rare), Slowpoke, Psyduck, Staryu, Tentacool, Roaming Legendaries Route 17 (20 if you interact with the sign) Doduo , Koffing, Ponyta, Raticate, Venonat (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries Route 19 Goldeen, Horsea, Psyduck, Seel, Tentacool, Roaming Legendaries Route 21 Electabuzz, Hypno, Koffing, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Seel, Roaming Legendaries Cinnabar Volcano Dugtrio, Graveler, Lapras (Rare), Machoke, Magmar, Numel (Uncommon), '''Rhyhorn, Sandslash, ''Moltres'' (In The Orange Patch Of Grass), ''Regice, Roaming Legendaries Victory Road Gible (Uncommon), Golbat, Graveler, Lunatone (Rare), Machoke, Marowak, Noibat (Rare), Onix, Primeape, Solrock (Rare), 'Dialga (Champion badge required), Registeel, Roaming Legendaries Mysterious Grotto Electrike, Hoothoot, Houndour, Kadabra, Machoke, Noctowl, Pidgey, Raticate, Wingull (Rare), Pichu (In Pichu Nests), Deoxys (If Solrock And Lunatone Are In Your Party, Specific Pichu Nest), Roaming Legendaries The Cave Anorith, Armaldo, Baltoy, Houndour, Spoink, Torkoal, Roaming Legendaries Underground Lake Buizel, Gyarados, Mantine (Uncommon), Relicanth (Uncommon), Remoraid, Snorunt, Roaming Legendaries Elegant Valley Attack Status Area Absol (Uncommon), Axew, Cubone (Rare), Deino, Fraxure, Golett (Uncommon), Machoke, Machop, Piloswine, Swinub, Zweilous, Palkia (Champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries Defense Status Area Durant, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Roaming Legendaries HitPoints Status Area Chinchou, Lapras, Spheal, Wooper, Roaming Legendaries Special Attack Status Area Budew, Golduck, Gloom, Kirlia, Larvesta (Very Rare), Oddish, Psyduck, Ralts, Roselia, Roaming Legendaries Special Defense Status Area Drowzee, Hoppip, Lotad, Mr. Mime (Rare), Togepi (Uncommon), Venonat, Roaming Legendaries Speed Status Area Aipom (Uncommon), Meowth, Pidgeotto, Ponyta, Taillow (Uncommon), Tauros, Tynamo (Rare), Vulpix, Roaming Legendaries Mausoleum of Origins Between The Yellow & Grey House Drifloon, Hoothoot, Fletchling, Goomy(Rare), Noctowl, Misdreavus, Pancham, Pidgeot, Swellow, Roaming Legendaries Inside Of The Mausoleum Boldore, Duosion, Dwebble, Golbat, Golett, Elgyem, Haunter (Uncommon), Klang'', Litwick, Meditite, Miltank, Phanpy, Roggenrola, Sableye (Uncommon), Shieldon, Solosis, Timburr, Woobat, 'Reshiram' (With Kyurem And A -Type In Your Party), 'Zekrom' (With Kyurem And An -Type In Your Party), Roaming Legendaries ''Outside Of The Mausoleum Cleffa, Dunsparce, Elekid, Gloom, Golett, Herdier, Igglybuff, Karrablast, Lilipup, Magby, Marill, Natu, Pawniard, Raticate, Shelmet, Shroomish, Smoochum (Rare), Stunfisk, Tangela, Tyrogue, Meloetta' ''(After you collect all 4 musical notes and talk to the guy in the third house),'' Roaming Legendaries Snow Canyon Amaura (Rare), Clauncher (Uncommon), Dewgong, Hawlucha, Fomantis (Rare), Helioptile (Uncommon), Jynx (Rare), Piloswine, Sealeo, Sneasel, Snorunt, Tyrunt (Rare), Roaming Legendaries = Roulette Only Audino, [[Azelf|'''''Azelf]], Bunnelby, Chatot, Darmuaka, Delibird, [[Diancie|''Diancie]], Diggersby, Ditto, Druddigon, [[Genesect|Genesect]], 'Jirachi, Lucario, [[Mesprit|Mesprit]], Mightyena, Poochyena, Riolu, Shuckle, Sigiliph, Stantler, ''Thundurus, [[Tornadus|'''''Tornadus]], Uxie, [[Victini|''Victini]]. Pokéfind (Pokémon) ''To search for a Pokémon faster, press "Ctrl" and "F" key on your keyboard together and type in the Pokémon Name or Pokédex ID (Eg. 001) OR type in "Comment" to reach the bottom of this page. ''Note: This information is taken from here, it is made by Iso.'' Category:Helpful Pages Category:Locations